


This is war

by x_olicity_files



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damien Darhk is Felicity's father, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sara Lance is Alive, Season/Series 02, Slow Burn, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_olicity_files/pseuds/x_olicity_files
Summary: Set as a fix it of sorts from the season 2 finale and onwards. Instead of baiting Oliver with Felicity, Slade Wilson kidnaps her because it was his primary goal. Slade had been working for someone else and he was tasked to bring Felicity with him by any means necessary.





	1. How it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone who is reading this. This is my first ever work in fanfiction. In this work, Sara is very much alive. There is NO Ray Palmer as a superhero or anything. The League of Assassins is still crazy but it's keeping it's crazy to Nanda Parbat. I kept having this scene in my head and the that kind of evolved into more scenes and since I apparently can't stop this daydreaming...I am writing it down. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it.

         "Go." Oliver touches his comms to answer. " You've been busy kid," that eerie voice that haunts his dreams, more so as of late answers back. "It's over Slade, your army is broken," Oliver nearly growls back. Slade, on the other hand, seems too confident in his response, as if he knew something else that Oliver did not. "And I pity them, but once again you miss the point. I have the one you love. Tell me Oliver, how fast can you find your Felicity? How far are you willing to look for her?" "What are you talking about," Oliver nearly screams into the comm. Slade starts to chuckle in that sinister way he did when he knew he had the upper hand. "I told you, you missed the point. How do you think I found you? How do you think I weaseled my way into your world? How do you think I got the funds to my little operation?" Somehow, Oliver knows that something is very wrong. He can feel it in his gut. A shiver runs up and down his spine of how terrified the following words coming out of Slade's mouth will be. " Me, breaking you down was simply my side project. She was always my goal. I was tasked to find her and retrieve her by any means possible. When I found out she was working for you, I simply adjusted my plans. But this...that she is the woman you love...well, that made things so much better."

         Oliver is in a complete state of shock. It's not until he hears muffled whimpering that he snaps out of it. "Where is she?" This time Oliver growls into the comm set. "Where is she!" He now screams hoping to intimidate an answer he knows he won't get from Slade Wilson. Slade laughs. "Good luck finding her kid. We've got to go. Can't leave him waiting." Slade then hesitates, "Would you like to hear your Felicity one last time?" Slade replies so casually that it infuriates Oliver so much more. "Where the hell is she? Where are you taking her? Slade I swear to God, I will kill you if you do anything to her!" Oliver roars out in rage. Slade laughs once again, "Here, listen to her sweet voice one last time." Oliver listens to movement and then, "Oliver please...", her frantic cries are cut off. "Felicity!" He screams hoping she can hear him. He can hear her struggling but then Slade is there again, "Goodbye kid." The call is cut off and he's just there, frozen. He can't move. He took her. She's gone. He will never see her again. Hear her complaining about her job as an executive assistant. Hear her typing in the bunker. Hear her laugh. He practically delivered her to Slade in a silver platter. He did. It was his plan. He was trying to outfox him, just like she suggested. It's his fault she was taken.

  
*two years later*

  
         Oliver wakes up from his fitful sleep. It's the same nightmare every time. He always relives that night except sometimes he finds her mangled body in some warehouse. Sliced into pieces in his home or he simply finds blood, so much blood, in the lair. Looking at the clock he realizes he needs to get up or he will be late to an early meeting. He doesn't want to go, but Dig and Roy will rip him a new one if he doesn't.

  
         They all fought tooth and nail to get the company back. He got Walter to come back as co-CEO temporarily to teach him how to run the company better. Things went downhill for a bit with the league of assassins making Sara go after Malcolm Merlyn. However, with the help of Nyssa and Thea, they managed to turn him in to Ra's al Ghul. No idea what happened to him.

  
         For now, Oliver focuses on work. Both as CEO of Queen Consolidated and as the Arrow. His search for Felicity is still going but Slade left nothing behind. No clue. Not even his army knew who he was working for. For now, they are trying to pick up his trail with the help of Argus but he pops up at random times and with no discernable pattern. Having nothing to go on frustrates him more than he would like to admit but he misses her more everyday. He knows John is right when he tells him that it is only a matter of time. That they will find her. But it had been two years. Two years, where he has no idea what has happened to her. Where she's been. Does she miss him as much as he does her? Gosh why did he have to confess his love to her when he did? He's sure she thought it was all a lie. He wants to go back in time and stop his stupid plan. Take her out of the city and just run away with her. But he knows that whoever funded Slade has the means to find them anywhere in the world. So if he finds Slade, he finds whom he was working for and therefore he finds Felicity. For now he will focus on that plan. He will keep Queen Consolidated afloat and find Slade Wilson. That way he will find her. He knows she's alive. He can feel it. She's alive and he will find her even if it's the last thing he'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps. Sorry this took forever but I got stuck doing summer school so "yay, check" but "boo, writing." Luckily it is over, and I can sleep and write and SLEEP.  
> In regards to the chapter and the future of this story. I think I will simply put an OOC warning cause to be honest I think I put several characters in such scenerios that they had to change in character, in order to cope and you know, survive. So just to be safe.  
> I do not own the characters of Arrow and the DC universe but this attempt at a story does.  
> Enjoy!

       "They are organized, sharp and lethal. They are clearly trained and some of their moves are military, but some others are not." Dig pointed out at the surveillance video of Wayne Enterprises they were currently watching.  This group of individuals had just failed to steal smart tech that belonged to both QC and WE.  Failed in the sense that said tech was en route back to QC and they were unable to retrieve it because they were late.  

       The current  alliance  with WE was to improve the smart technology that QC had developed for entertainment and apply it to the new surveillance tech they were currently developing. WE and QC had brought together some of their best and brightest to collaborate in this joint effort.  WE would get a state of the art surveillance tech and QC would handle the military contracts that were asking for said tech in some of their arsenal.  With the end of this  co-branding attempt and the current military contracts, QC would finally be back as a successful fortune-500 company, and Oliver will finally be able to push QC out of the creation of weapons and towards a more constructive avenue to help people.  

       Which is why he is currently glaring at the screen where this group of individuals is trying to steal the future of his company and his sanity. The better standing QC has, the more free time he has; thus, he can focus more of his time towards finding Felicity.

       "Look. Those two." Dig once again points out to the screen, where he is analyzing the video frame by frame. "Those two seem to move like soldiers, but their movements are similar to Sara's and Nyssa's.  The tall one is clearly the leader, but the other one's orders are also followed."

       Oliver just keeps glaring at the screen.  "Do you think this has anything to do with the League?" Dig asks him, or Roy who is also staring at the screen, but more in awe and fascination than anything else. 

       "I don't think so, but we should let Sara see the video when she comes back.  Maybe even Nyssa if she accompanies her.  She has been in the league all her life so she may recognize either of those two if they were members." Oliver sighs while rubbing a hand over his face and head.  

       He did not need this type of problem now.  They had video surveillance of Slade killing members of the Bratva and he had reached out to Anatoly.  Things were a little icy on his end but the entire Bratva was out for blood so they now shared a common enemy.  It was a weak alliance but all the information he had supplied to Anatoly on Slade seemed to have made this  _partnership_ a steady one.   

       "So this group entered the WE Applied Sciences building without being detected but then were caught during random sweeps and all hell broke loose.  They killed all of the guards on site and a janitor.  Did they hack the doors, force their way in or simply appear, like all of the members of the League of Assassins do?" Roy asked more to himself than to anyone else in particular but he made an excellent point.   _How did they get in without tripping off any alarms, but got caught during a random sweep?  Was the hacking on site or off site? Was it hacking? Maybe, they truly were members of the League and just appeared, as they do._

       "Dig, can you please send this to Lyla and see what ARGUS can find out. Maybe WE was hacked, so specify to the IT department and security that point and check if it was on site or off site.  I want you both to go over the blue prints of the building and check for easy access points for someone to enter undetected.  I'll come back to help you guys once I'm done with my meeting with Walter and Lucius Fox," Oliver states tiredly.  With that, he grabs his coat and leaves the foundry.  Dig and Roy were working as the main security officers for all of QC, so he is happy he is the only one who needs to get to QC early.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_Concentrate. Watch his movements. Predict his next move. The blade in your hand is an extension of yourself. Concentrate._

       The man in front of her attacks from above, probably thinking he has the advantage because of his size, but she is quicker. She drops down and cuts the inside of his thigh.  It's not a deep cut but it is bothersome.  He lunges at her next.  This is her opening.  She leaps using his leg as a form of step and turns to bring her body to the top of his.  Once there, she throws herself backward and uses the momentum to bring him with her and incapacitate him by holding him in a headlock with her thighs.  She stays there till he passes out. 

       "Much better. Your getting quicker everyday." She hears him say.  Him. Her abductor. Her torment. Her captor. Her father.  Damien Darhk. 

       "Felicity, you need to become quicker in order to master the sword.  You think quickly already but your body still lags.  Not to mention your constant weariness to kill in the field.  You need to let that go."

       He throws the sword at her and as she catches it, he attacks.  They attack each other from left to right.  The clashing of swords is some sort of twisted music to her ears. She needs to be better at this if she intends to survive. That is the only thing she can do. Survive.

       The fight takes longer than Darhk expected but he is still the victor in the end.  She can see his openings but he is so fast.  She needs to be better. Quicker. Stronger. Only then will she excel. And only then will she be able to tolerate the pain that comes from his torture.  

       Magic. He has magic.  He tortures her with magic. That threw her for a loop in the beginning.  He left her and her mom so he could become some sort of evil wizard. Like Voldemort.   _Her long lost father is fucking Voldemort_ .  Just her luck.

       The past two years have been horrible.  She has had to endure this stupid training and torture by the hands of different people.  She now excels in hand to hand combat and knives.  She is pretty decent with a bow and arrow and now swords.  Slade would be proud in that disgusting twisted way he smiles and says "Well done, kid."

       As she is walking away from her father and contemplating how twisted her life has become she all of a sudden can't move or breath.   _Darhk_ .   _What the hell does he want now_ . She remains frozen and unable to breath as Darhk approaches her. 

       "Remember Felicity.  All this training is so you don't screw up another mission and for Merlyn to save you, yet again.  The final war will be upon us soon and you will be prepared to fulfill your part in my plan.  But if you do not cooperate; your mother will pay the price for your incompetence.  Now go find that tech that you and Merlyn failed to get and don't get any ideas about seeing that archer of yours."

       He releases her on his way out of the training room and she can finally breath.  Starling.  She's going back to Starling City.  To Queen Consolidated. So close to her friends. To him. It hurts to know she will be so close to them all and yet no one can know she is there. She feels someone behind her and immediately stiffens up. "So I take it daddy dearest is more than pissed over not getting that surveillance thing." She releases a breath and turns back to him. 

       "What were you expecting.  We came back with no tech, three injured ghosts and we were seen by the extra security footage that Wayne has installed.  Seriously, an extra security feed that operates remotely.  Wayne is either brilliant or just paranoid."

       "I'm sure it's the second one Smoaky and now we have to clean up our mess and go back home.  That should be fun," he replies sarcastically.

       "Yeah.  I'm guessing we will need more people.  QC is huge and now that they know what we are after the security will be tighter." They are both quiet for some time. Until she feels her fatigue coming in but she is not exhausted. Not yet. " So, want to spar, and watch me kick your ass Tommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........yeah.  
> Ever since Damien Darhk was whispered to come out I wanted him to be Felicity's dad. Why??? Cause he was gonna be so bad that I wanted to see how Felicity's character would change and overcome her biological father's evilness. Not to mention that that would have been the perfect opporunity to have Quentin Lance as a surrogate father for her.  
> But NO!!!!!  
> We got, whatever the hell season 4 was. (Is it obvious that I'm not happy with the direction Arrow has taken? So MANY missed opportunities. So that Oliver could end up in prison.)  
> Anyway.  
> Please bear with me and the direction this story will take.  
> As for Tommy well......wait and see.  
> Till next time dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment.  
> **x_olicity_files**


End file.
